


Fuzzy Tails

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [14]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: A oneshot vaguely exploring how it would go in OSRASL if, instead of being half bloods, the Takahashi Brothers were full blooded Kitsune. Based around the original concept drafted for OSRASL.





	Fuzzy Tails

It was early in the morning when Keisuke found himself on Akina once again, getting a feel for the layout. Agitation ran strong in him, the Akina SpeedStars were not even worth the effort of a race, and he knew Ryousuke agreed with him, having heard his brother say so, but agreed with him that if they were to become number one in Japan, they had to dominate here too. He gripped the wheel harder, his agitation rising as his sandy blonde ears flicked around, and chanced a glance in his rear view then back at the road, before doing a double take.

He was being followed.

His tail was gaining on him, and fast, and he narrowed his eyes, letting out a scoff as he continued on. It was when the car tried to pass him that he got even more agitated, his tail fluffing to double its size beside him.

“No one passes me!” he growled, speeding up. “After these corners, you won't even be in my mirrors!” leaning slightly, he shifted gears wildly and slammed his brakes, jerking the wheel and drifting around the first corner, and that was when he finally saw the kind of car chasing him. “AN 86!?” he yelled incredulously. “YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!” when he finished the corner, he slammed the gas, leaving the 86 in the dust, only for it to catch back up at the next corner. Keisuke was positively livid. “WHY CAN'T MY FD OUTSPEED AN OLD 86!? THIS IS LIKE A NIGHTMARE!” he quickly registered his location and slowed down, this corner was ridiculously dangerous and if he went too fast he'd fly down the mountain side.

The 86 had other ideas, and pulled past him at full speed.

“HE'S GOING TOO FAST!” he exclaimed, eyes widening in horror. “HE'LL NEVER STOP IN TIME!” it was then that time seemed to suddenly slow down as the 86 came out of a gentle right drift and forced itself into a left one almost unnaturally. Keisuke's eyes widened and his arms jerked, forcing him into an early drift and prompting him to stop mere centimeters from the guardrail. He stared down the road with wide eyes, watching the 86 vanish down it without leaving behind a shred of evidence to it having ever been there. He slowly reached up and gripped the chain around his neck, his ears perking as his claws clicked against his hoshi no tama and the energy thrumming from within it reminded him that he was awake, and not trapped in some waking nightmare.

“What the fuck…” he mutters, his hand falling from his hoshi no tama and stilling in his lap. “That wasn’t a ghost, I would have been able to sense if it was.” Keisuke remained still for a moment, before starting his FD once again, pulling a sharp u-turn, and returning the way he came. Ryousuke would want to know about this recent development. Challenge COULD be found on Akina, and he hoped to Inari that it wasn’t with the SpeedStars.

~0~

Ryousuke could tell that it was irritating his otouto to no end that, despite it having been confirmed to them that the 86 wasn’t a SpeedStar, they still had to go through the team to speak to him. Keisuke had never been the most patient of foxes. His silver tipped ears twitched as he repressed them, he hated having to do that, but it was required around unknowns such as these. He pulled his car to the side of the road and cast a glance down at his watch. Nearly four in the morning. He had heard from locals that the 86 only appeared on the weekends, starting on Thursdays, around four in the morning, always there and gone without a shred of evidence to its existence. Keisuke had been out here every night since he first saw it last Saturday, but always at the wrong time from what he’s heard. The roar of a racing engine cracked him back into reality and he pulled into the road in time for the 86 he’d heard about to fly into view and immediately begin to slow down. He was out of the FC before the door of the 86 could open, and when it did, the youngest driver he’d seen so far stepped out and started towards him, concern on his face, and that’s when he smelled it.

Spider.

“Is everything alright?” the kid asked, sounding slightly nervous, and Ryousuke nearly chuckled. Road blocked in the middle of the night? He’d be nervous as well.

“Not particularly, I had just been hoping to encounter you in specific.” the kid fidgeted and ah, there, he could faintly see extra limbs hidden beneath the kid’s disguise. More than just the smell of spider, then. Lovely.

“M-Me?” the kid squeaked, and Ryousuke nodded.

“Yeah. Sunday morning, around three in the morning, my younger brother was running this mountain in practice for this Saturday, when a panda 86 appeared from the blue and zoomed past him without leaving behind a trace.” the kid looked deeply confused, before his eyes locked on the FC and widened.

“Oh.” he commented tamely, looking strangely distracted.

“Oh?”

“Just… oh.” Ryousuke chuckled this time, his ears breaking from beneath his disguise. The kid’s eyes were immediately locked on them, appearing enraptured, and slowly a pair of red feelers appeared on his face. That was probably a good sign.

“What’s your name, kid? I’m Ryousuke Takahashi.”

“Ah, Takumi Fujiwara.” the kid responded, and Ryousuke caught sight of a small orb weaver beginning to climb up his leg, clicking agitatedly, before Takumi reached a hand to her and lifted her to his shoulder. “This is Nejibana.” the kid was quiet for a second. “Is this about his challenge?”

“Yes, but also it’s because my otouto keeps moping around my room because he can’t encounter you again. It’s getting vaguely annoying. I came to see if I could get you to meet up with us sometime before Saturday, or if I could at least get you to agree to race him so he stops angsting on my bed.” Takumi let out a tiny chuckle at that.

“I don’t race.” Takumi said. “The SpeedStars have been buzzing about the race and getting me for it, though they don’t know it’s me. My dad is also trying to get me to race as well, I think he just wants to see how good I’ve gotten with his car.” he trailed off, his gaze turning slightly agitated as Nejibana began clicking rapidly. “And Bana wants to see me drive my usual run against someone else instead of alone.”

“So that means… what, exactly?”

“It means I’ll likely race your brother on Saturday, but I’m not against meeting up with the two of you before then.” Ryousuke’s tail appears behind him and began gently wagging.

“Excellent!” he responded. “How does tomorrow around six sound?”

“Atop Akina?” Takumi asked, and when Ryousuke nodded he relaxed a little. “Sounds fine to me. There’s a chance I’ll be a little late but if all goes well, I'll be there.”

“If all goes well?” Ryousuke echoed, and Takumi shrugged.

“Things happen.”

~0~

“You’re sure he’ll be here, aniki?” Keisuke asked again, and Ryousuke sighed.

“Yes, Keisuke, for the last time.” he responded, agitation clawing its way up his spine. “He gave me a promise. Besides, he told me he might be late, it’s only been five minutes!”

“Yeah, but-” an engine cut him off and an 86 turned the corner gently, pulling up to them and parking, Takumi getting out with Nejibana on his shoulder.

“What’d I say?” Ryousuke said, his tone I-Told-You-So. “Takumi, glad you could make it. Keisuke was thinking you weren’t coming.”

“Ah, dad needed help with something at home.” Takumi chuckled looking embarrassed, before he turned towards the woods. “Come on, I know a spot where we can be without risk.” Ryousuke understood what he meant by that immediately and grabbed his brother’s arm, following after the spider.

“He’s so young.” Keisuke commented, and Takumi scoffed.

“I’m eighteen, that isn’t that young.” eventually they came out into a clearing and Takumi immediately shifted completely, stretching his limbs. Keisuke’s breath stopped for a moment before he released his ears and tail. Ryousuke did the same. _"So, what did you want to discuss?”_ Takumi asked.

“How the fuck are you so hard to contact!?” Keisuke immediately blurted. “That has to hurt your racing hobby!”

 _“R-Racing hobby?”_ Takumi suddenly stuttered, hunkering down before chuckling. _“I don’t have a racing hobby.”_

“Then just what was Sunday morning!?”

 _“Me trying to get home quickly in order to get in at least some sleep before I had to get back up without crashing.”_ came Takumi’s response, and Keisuke’s jaw was wide open. _“I do the deliveries around that time, drop off the tofu, then go down the mountain as fast as I can so I can cash in on extra sleep. Driving is a chore, and boring, so I spiced it up.”_

“So you work for a tofu shop?” Ryousuke asked, attempting to give his brother a little time to process.

 _“Mmmhm.”_ Takumi ascented. _“To help out. It’s dad’s business. At first it was a favor to dad, but he found he liked not doing the morning runs so I took over.”_

“Well, that’s nice of you.”

“YOU DON’T RACE!?” Keisuke finally exploded, his tail fluffed to double its original size, and Ryousuke sighed. “FROM WHAT I’VE SEEN, YOU’D BE AMAZING AT IT!”

 _“I never had the interest.”_ Takumi shrugged.

“Never had- WHAT!?”

“Keisuke, calm down.” Ryousuke snapped, and Keisuke recoiled. “He said that it’s likely he’ll race you despite everything he’s said.”

“He what?”

 _“I may not like racing, but everyone seems to want to see me go against you, even if they don’t know it’s me in specific.”_ Takumi filled in. _“So I guess I’ll do it. So let’s both do our best on Saturday, agreed?”_ Takumi held out one of his forward most limbs, and Keisuke stared at it for a moment before clasping it in his own. It was like electricity shot through their arms, forcing their muscles to tense up. They both pulled their hands away quickly, and Ryousuke watched on with intrigue. A yellow swirl formed amidst the red and black patterning on Takumi’s thorax, and a red swirl appeared on Keisuke’s tail, immediately telling the silver fox what had happened. Takumi moved backwards, looking spooked.

“Fujiwara, freeze.” Ryousuke said firmly, and Takumi did just that. “Let’s take a deep breath and think here before we bolt. You two just had a compatibility mark appear, let’s discuss what we’ll do about it. Sound like a plan?” Keisuke was all for it, but Takumi looked terribly hesitant.

 _“I-I’m not too sure.”_ he responded.

“Has your father told you about compatibility marks?” at the shake of Takumi’s head, Ryousuke motioned to the space in front of them. “Then let’s start there. Let’s talk about this.” Takumi was still for a moment, before he maneuvered himself closer and settled before them, looking pensive. Ryousuke sighed. They’d be here for a while, this specific Jorōgumo looked easily spooked.

Just Keisuke’s luck, to have a Jorōgumo be compatible with him. Only time could tell if this was a good, or bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Keisuke's fox features, and his unseen fox form, were based on the Corsac Fox. Ryousuke's fox features, and his unseen fox form, were based on the Silver Fox, which is a genetic variant of the Red Fox. The both of them have only one tail.
> 
> No, there will not be any more to this. It was a vague exploration. If there ever is any more written about the Kitsune Takahashi Brothers, you all may laugh at me. Until that happens, nyeh.


End file.
